


[Podfic] Winter

by nickelmountain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold open air tasted like snow and freedom, nobody on their backs for the first time in a year and six weeks, or maybe for the first time in twenty-four years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrusjava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164474) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/Supernatural/SPNWinter_zpsf356d6af.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:15:29 

_**Music:** Living Life, by Daniel Johnston, performed by the Eels._

[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/euyxg299o87p1djlqvtz) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/kw7jejhci4zxg22ykqlf)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._


End file.
